Dark Secrets
by Unforgiven Sin
Summary: Rinoa has a Terrifying Nightmare, She realized that it was going to happen in the future can she stop it from happining? r and r please


DARK SECRETS  
  
Chapter 1  
Rinoa awoke her blankets in a heap on the floor. A warm sweat rolled down her fleshy cheeks. She turned her head, her lover no longer laying by her side. Rinoa forced heself up her back and head aching. Rinoa stumbled into her bathroom she placed one hand on the wall her other holding her hair up from falling into her face. She began to throwing up with each cough. Rinoa Flushed the toilet, then let herself fall to the floor. She pulled her knees in close allowing herself to weep softly. "it was all last night if i didn't go so outta control squall would still be here." she cried out softly. Rinoa got up suddenly to a banging on her door. Rinoa staggered over to the door, a robe wrapped around her tightly. she pulled the door open just enough to peer outside. "yes" she tried to say cooly. Zell stood there his face not worn by the usual smile but a frown. "are you ok Rinoa I heard what happened Squall shouldn't have left you like that will you explain to me what happened. i am really worried about you Rinny." Zell spoke his words filled with sympathy. Rinoa pulled her door open all the way allowing Zell to enter. Rinoa pointed over to her couch, the fell onto a LAY Z BOY chair. "Soooooo" Zell started but caught himself from continuing on. "Zell it's to much to explain but maybe i can show you through past." Rinoa Pondered off  
  
Rinoa got up taking a few steps over to where zell sat, Her hand rose touching him on his forehead. "What the you like my forehead." Zell begun.   
  
The surroundings around them changed. A night club packed with people took Rinoa's dorms place. Zell screwed up his face looking at his surroundings "rinoa whats going on." Rinoa grabbed Zells wrist firmly pulling him to the other side of the room. Zell stumbled and tripped trying to keep up with Rinoa. Rinoa stopped pointing her finger to herself and Squall. Zell walked closer watching them.   
  
"Squall cummon just dance with me, are you embarresed to be with me." Rinoa cried. Squall shrugged "Rinoa i don't dance unless it's formal." Squall replied. Rinoa shrugged her shoulders "ok thats ok i will go find someone that will dance with me.   
Zell turned his head to stare at the present Rinoa her eyes starting to fill with tears, Zell glanced down at the floor but lifted his head so he could continue to watch the scene.  
  
Rinoa Stamped off toward the middle of the dance floor dancing wildly. Squall pushed his way through the crowd filled with rage.   
Zell ran infront of Squall "Squall don't do this don't do it you wont have Rinny anymore." He yelled. Squall walked right through zell. Zell whipped around walking closer to the 2.  
Squall grabbed Rinoas shoulders twisting her around to face him. "You will stay with me not go anywhere else." Rinoa tried to pull free, but his grip to tight. Rinoa cried out "Squall please don't do this. you had too much to drink just bring me home" Squall shook his head "your not going nowhere you want to dance lets dance." He yelled furiusly. Rinoa Cried out in pain as Squall pulled her across the dance room, throwing her around like a rag doll. Tears painted Rinoas Sweet face. Zell clenched his fist but caught himself looking at both Rinoas Tears Streaming down there cheeks. Zell shook his head biting his lip "for once i don't know what to say or do" Zell thought. Zell turned his attention back on the past scene.   
  
"Squall please lets go home bring me home, you had too much to drink." Rinoa whined. Squall didn't respond to Rinoa still forcing her to dance. Zell sighed in relief as The Bouncer pushed through the crowd to the couple. "Young Lady please come with me." The bouncer ordered. Squall refused the order yanking Rinoa Back. Another man came which looked to be an police agent. The newcomer grabbed Squall ripping him away from Rinoa. Rinoa's legs felt in pain as she let herself fall to the ground. The Bouncer walked over to Rinoa picking her up gently.   
  
Zell bit his lip "Rinny did Squall stay the night in the slammer?" Rinoa nodded. Zell frowned "lets go back i think we've both seen enough here." Rinoa put her hand on zells shoulder as the colours of there surroundings mixed in like a liquid. Zell closed his eyes feeling queazy. He opened them feeling the confort of Rinoa's dorm. "rinny i am really sorry, i can't believe Squall would actually act like this. i don't know what to say" Rinoa looked at Zell "it's ok Zell but i am going to go release some stress." Rinoa Sighed pushing by Zell and going into her room slamming the door behind her. "Well i will be in the cafeteria eating hotdogs if ya need me" Zell yelled shutting the door behind him. 


End file.
